My Life as Maria Kanellis
by craziblumonkey
Summary: Jeff Hardy asked me out. I'm a new member of DX. LayCool are my enemies. My ex stalks me. This is my life as Maria Kanellis. Rated T for language. Jeff/Maria


**A/N: Hello readers of fanfiction! I'm starting a new story about a WWE diva Maria Kanellis and I hope you all like! Please read and review, I want to know if this is gonna turn out a good story so I can update the next chapter! Love***hhhrkoprincessxxx**

I heard my cell phone ringing. Rubbing off the sleep in my eyes, I checked the caller ID and it was no other than Jeff Hardy. At first my heart was racing but then I thought, "why is he calling me at 6:30 in the morning?" I picked up the phone from the nightstand while laying down in bed and answered the call.

"Jeff? What's up?" I said.

"Maria, I know it's too early for me to be calling you, but it's important." Jeff said.

"Okay what is it?" I asked and stifled a yawn.

"Well, I've been thinking through this for a while now and I really like you, so I was wondering if you'd want to go out with me."

I was shocked about what he just said. He really likes me? He's asking me out? At 6:30 in the morning? My heart was racing faster. I always had a crush on Jeff for over a year and I thought he would never notice me. I remember what my best friend Eve said to me about that one guy that I really like would ask me out. Turns out she was right.

"So Maria, what's your answer?" Jeff asked and pulled my mind back into reality.

"I'd love to go out with you Jeff," I smiled.

"That's great, I'll see you around then."

"Okay bye," I said and hanged up. _Oh my gosh, _I thought. _I should call Eve and tell her! Wait, I gotta tell her later, I don't want to disturb her when she's sleeping_. I went back to sleep and had a smile on my face for the next few hours.

My alarm clock woke me up at 9:00 am. Suddenly I remembered that I had to go to the arena later since I have a tag team match with Eve against snobbish LayCool. I got out of bed and took a hot shower. After having a relaxing shower, I dressed up in a black tank top with my name bedazzled on it, some dark blue skinny jeans, and my favorite stilettos. I fixed my hair into a nice ponytail and wore my matching butterfly necklace and earrings that Eve gave me for my birthday. I grabbed my purse and cell phone and walked out the door.

I walked down the hallway and entered the elevator and two very familiar superstars walked into the same elevator where I was. I pushed the lobby button and the elevator doors closed. I realized that the two men were Triple H and Shawn Michaels, dressed casual as if they were going out somewhere like I was.

"Hello Maria," Shawn said, "and how are you this morning?"

"Hi Shawn, I'm good. How about you guys? Are you going out someplace?" I asked.

"Same old, same old. We're going to the arena early since we need to go over the script for the promo we're gonna have," Triple H said. "Yeah, it's a DX thing," laughed Shawn. "Hmm, you know we can use another DX member, Hunter."

Triple H smiled. "Maybe the lovely Maria might want to join. Do you want to?"

I opened my mouth in shock. "Me, in DX? Wow that sounds awesome! Yeah it would be cool to join you guys," I said in a excited tone.

"That's fantastic. We'll see you later at the Smackdown show." Triple H said as the elevator doors opened and both of the men left.

The first person I saw in the lobby was Eve talking to another diva and I just remembered I was gonna tell her about what happened this morning.

"Eve! Hi!" I said as I walked to her.

"Hey Maria!" Eve said as she pulled me into a hug. "You ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah lets go." I said and we walked out of the hotel and got in into Eve's car.

Eve pulled away from the parking lot and drove into the road. "So girly, anything new?"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, Eve. You can't believe what happened earlier this morning. Jeff Hardy called me at 6:30 am." I said happily.

"Really? Wow isn't that too early? Anyways, what did he say?" the now curious Eve asked.

"He said he likes me and he asked me out!" I squealed.

Eve's eyes widened. "For reals? Oh my gosh Maria, I'm so happy for you! I told you that he was gonna ask you." Eve smiled.

"I can't wait to see him later tonight," I giggled.

"But what if Dolph finds out? Eve asked.

Dolph Ziggler. My ex boyfriend I broke up with and he still wants me back when I keep telling him to leave me alone and he never listens. We started dating last month but after two weeks I dumped him because he flirts with other divas (including my friend Eve) and treats me like as if I was his maid. I'm sick of that bleach haired loser.

I sighed. "I don't know, but I just want him to stop annoying me like he always does. Leaving me calls, texts, and voice mails almost every day is really making me mad."

Eve parked the car and we got out. The mall in this city was huge, which means more walking around. When we went inside our favorite clothing store, I saw the cutest jeans ever. And they were on sale.

"I so gotta have those jeans!" I said. "Yay they're on sale for only thirty dollars! Woot!"

Eve laughed and picked out a purple top with black flowers on the side. "Hey do you think this will look good on me?" she asked.

"Eve, that would look fabulous on you! Now what about me wearing these cute jeans?"

"Girly, you'd look sexy," we both giggled.

After we picked out some nice clothes and a lot of shoes, we checked out at the cashier and went to the food court.

"Ugh my hands are killing me!" Eve complained. "Hey look, a free table! I'm dying to sit these shopping bags down!"

I laughed at her and we both sat at a table. There were other superstars and divas that came to the mall too, hanging at the food court. And that's when I spotted mine and Eve's worst enemies. The girls of Laycool.

Michelle and Layla started walking toward us and looked at us in a disgusting way. If only I can slap that look off her plastic face.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here, Lay. It's the two girls that have no fashion sense!" Michelle said with a stupid smirk on her face.

"Aww, it's so sad they don't look as hot as we do!" They both laughed. "Hey redhead, just to let you know, that sexy blond named Dolph asked Chelle on a date last week. Don't cry, Maria, you'll find someone else," Layla snorted. "Oh wait, Chelle, Maria would never get a boyfriend since she's not," Layla paused and they both said, "FLAWLESS!" Both girls giggled and left.

"Maria, don't listen on what they said. They're not worth it. They will get a taste of their own medicine when we fight them later tonight," Eve assured.

"Oh they will. We will beat them up and teach them a lesson," I growled. "Lets leave, we gotta get to the arena soon."

As we arrived at the arena, me and Eve went inside the divas locker room to change into our wrestling outfits. I'm wearing a white and black zebra print with some light blue on it and one light blue glove on my left hand. Eve is wearing a black top with bronze short shorts.

"Hey Eve, I'm gonna find Triple H and Shawn Michaels since I agreed to be in DX. I'll see you soon for the match, okay?" I asked. "Yeah Maria, that's fine. We've got one hour for the match anyway." Eve said as I left the locker room and saw the men standing in front of a camera man. I walked to them and Shawn motioned me to stand next to him.

"Hi Maria, in a few seconds the camera guy is gonna record us for our promo. We're going to say something to Cena first, then we're going to introduce you joining DX. You don't have to say much, though." Shawn said. "Okay," I nodded.

"Okay guys, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the camera man pointed at us to start.

"Yo John Cena!" Triple H said. "Yoohoo! Yeah over here! Me and my friend Shawn heard you talking trash about us." "Yeah and you know what John? You're gonna suffer the consequences by the best tag team ever, D-generated-X!" Shawn yelled. "No one messes with us or else you'll-" Triple H and Shawn Michaels paused for a second. "Suck it!" they both roared. "Now that's done with, we've got a new DX member!" Shawn smiled. "Miss Maria is our new DX member! Welcome to the DX family, Maria!" Triple H said. I smiled, "thank you guys for inviting me into DX, it feels great to be here!" Then we all three yelled "SUCK IT!" to the camera (which was supposedly meant for John, I guess).

"That's a wrap! Thank you." the camera man said and walked away.

The men smiled and they hugged me. "It's about time we've got a lady in our group!" Shawn said and I laughed. "Thanks guys," I smiled. Just then I saw Jeff Hardy turn around the corner and his charming eyes locked on mine. I smiled and he smiled, waving at me. I breathed in deeply, walking toward my new boyfriend.

**A/N: Ooh I wonder whats gonna happen next! I'm so in love with the Jeff/Maria pairing :) Read and review please!**


End file.
